


Shoebox

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moving In Together, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: Tuesday, October Fourth: Dolls





	

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean it's Wednesday?
> 
>  
> 
> [Shoebox by Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ziFE4Bob1s)

What really makes the box stand out is that it’s unlabelled. Hux is meticulous about the move: every box has a note attached outlining which room it belongs in, how heavy it is, and how fragile. It’s not one of the dozen they picked up from Lowes, either; it’s a shoebox, looped in packing tape, that slid under the passenger seat somewhere between Hux’s old apartment and Ren’s place. It’s jarringly light, but there’s definitely something inside, because Kylo can feel it shift when he tucks the thing under his arm to lock up his truck.

Hux is in the kitchen, emptying his dishes from the cupboard and chastising, “Honestly, Ren,” as he replaces them with his own. “Half of these are cracked, and I don’t think you have a full set to begin with.”

“I got ‘em from Goodwill, so probably not.”

Hux scrunches his face and holds the stack of dishes far from himself. “They’re going back.”

“Whatever you say, babe. Do you know what this is?”

He deposits the dishes in a recently emptied box, and glances at the box in Ren’s hands. He doesn’t look away. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s not labelled.”

Hux blinks, and unwraps soup bowls. “Leave it there and I’ll get to it later.”

Kylo— eager to help but knowing Hux is going to reorganize anything he didn’t put there himself— takes the boxcutter from the counter and slits one side of the packing tape.

Hux drops a dish at the sound, but it’s too late.

Inside is a lump of fur, about the size of the box, striped in shades of orange, white in places, and Hux is snatching the plush before Kylo can get a good look at it. “Is that—”

“Don’t touch her,” Hux snaps, cradling the toy cat in his arms like one might an infant.

“That’s a stuffed animal,” Kylo observes, cleverly. “You have a stuffed animal.”

Hux swipes fur from the beady little eyes. “Shut up, Ren.”

It’s obviously old, with thread whiskers frayed and a crooked plastic nose, but much like all of Hux’s things, it’s well cared-for. This is increasingly amusing. “Do you sleep with that thing?”

“No!” he huffs. Pets the forehead fur flat, and mumbles, “Not since college…”

Kylo sheathes the boxcutter and crosses his arms. “I can’t decide if this is adorable or just sad.”

“Our first night cohabitating,” Hux sighs, then bites, “and you’re already sleeping on the couch.” 

Hux folds the stuffed animal into his shoulder and checks the dropped dish for damage before stacking it away, shutting the cabinet, and exiting the room. Kylo bounds after. “Okay, Hux, okay.” He turns on his heel, and Kylo nearly collides with him. The plush’s plastic eyes glare accusingly at him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, or your… whatever.”

“Her name’s Millicent,” Hux grumbles.

“Well, I’m sorry…” It doesn’t have those eyes that follow you, does it? “Millicent.”

Hux assesses him silently for a long moment. “Millie forgives you.”

“Thanks,” Kylo says, leaning in to kiss him.

Hux steps out of his reach. “I didn’t say  _ I _ did.”

Kylo frowns, playfully. “Where do you want to put her?”

He blinks down at the doll in his arms. “I don’t know,” he admits, straightening one of the ears. “I hadn’t planned to take her out of the shoebox…”

“Seriously? It didn’t even have any air holes.”

Hux shoves Millicent into Kylo’s chest. “Just stuff her in a closet somewhere and get out of my way.”

Kylo looks down at the strangely warm ball of fluff in his arms, and can’t stop himself from scratching behind her ear.

Predictably, it’s eleven pm by the time Hux collapses into bed, and an hour more before Kylo’s ready to strangle him because he won’t stay  _ still. _ Kylo is nearly, almost, so close to asleep, when Hux rolls over again, and Kylo interrupts, “ _ Hux. _ ”

“We talked about this, Ren. You asked me to move in, and first thing I told you— you remember this?— I’m a terrible insomniac, and it’ll be two in the morning, I’m still up, and you’re considering the pros and cons of murdering me. We’ve been over this.”

“Hux.”

“What!?”

The only light in the room is an unset alarm clock. “I put Millicent in the drawer on your side.”

He’s met with silence— the perfect silence, where no one breathes— and fluffs his pillow before flopping back down onto it. Seconds later, he smiles at the sound of a drawer being flung open.

Hux snuggles Millicent under his chin, tightly, and when he’s finally asleep, Kylo does the same to Hux.


End file.
